The described aspects relate to power optimization, and more specifically to apparatus and methods relating to power optimization for wireless device services based on user behavior.
Power consumption and extending battery life has been a design consideration since the first mobile devices were introduced. Modern mobile devices support a wide array of services including voice, video and audio playback, and internet use. Thus, power consumption and battery life optimization is now being considered with respect to each of these services.
Generally optimizing battery life for a mobile device included efficient hardware design modifications for longer battery life. However, optimizing the hardware in a mobile device for data service is difficult since there are many different types of data services available.
Therefore, improved apparatus and methods without having to modify the hardware of the mobile device are desired.